From a Distance
by BRNZ
Summary: Ok my 2nd fic effort. I wanted to explore a darker and more adult version of that magnetic pull between Walt and Vic and what it might be when they take that final step. Initally a T rating but heading for an M. This is a developing WIP so be gentle with me :) Feedback welcome always! Set Post S3 in that unknown void we are all living in til S4 airs - now complete and M
1. Chapter 1

WALT

He watched her. He couldn't help it.

The sound of her voice, the click of her boot heels on the wooden floors. The faint floral scent of her shampoo. His brain captured all those tiny moments, stored them away, and when he wasn't paying attention, played them back at inconvenient times. Like when he was asleep.

He knew he was undressing her with his eyes and didn't care. He wanted her so much but this one guilty pleasure was all he would or could allow himself.

He wanted to taste her, breathe in that vanilla floral scent off the curves of her soft firm body, find the places to kiss that made her squirm, the places that would make her sigh and cry out.

He wanted her but couldn't actually say it out loud. If he was honest, he would admit to not even having the slightest idea HOW, what words a man would use.

Because it was more, so much more than the physical desire. Yes there was a fair share of that, but he wanted her to be the first and the last thing he saw of a day, to share sunrises and sunsets, snuggle up on the sofa on cold winter nights, toast marshmallows, drive, talk, ride the high plains beside him.

He wanted to make a life with her and he DEFINITELY didn't have the words to express that.

So instead, he watched her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VIC

She watched him. Following him around on cases she got a lot of opportunities.

Plenty of chances to eye those long jean clad legs, the shoulders wide enough to block a doorway and that fine fine ass of his.

She particularly liked to watch his hands, large calloused and scarred, they were strong and capable. Yet gentle and soothing when the occasion demanded it. She saw the way they caressed the soft fur of Dog's ears, finding just the right spot to scratch, and usually absentmindedly while doing something else.

She watched his face a lot. At first it was in self defence, his expression and response so locked down, she had to pay close attention to the small signs. It got easier as they got to know and trust each other. But she still kept looking at his face. Because she liked it.

She liked him and over time it had become that slow burn of awareness when he was around, that pleasurepain of the thing she wanted but couldn't have.

GOD she wanted him. To bury her face in his shoulder and breathe in that essential male fragrance of healthy sweat, leather and horse that was uniquely his. She wanted to see him sleep touselled in the morning, to kiss him awake. She wanted to break through that intense reserve and tap into that deep well of emotion she just knew was there.

She wanted to kiss him til they were both breathless, to drive them both screaming into the abyss, she wanted to hear him sigh her name, she wanted to mark him. God she wanted him. All of him, the complicated and difficult man he was.

She knew he watched her. It was hard not to notice, they were so hyperaware of each other.

She waited, wondering. For a long time. A very long time.

And still he only watched her.


	2. Chapter 2

WALT

He watched her. By now they had worked together for so long as partners, they had both developed that hyperawareness of the others presence, necessary when your life may depend on someone else.

At first he watched out of amusement, his new mouthy blond FEMALE deputy with an enthusiasm for filthy language, and an inclination to take no shit from anyone had caused a reasonable stir in Absaroka County. Slowly word got around and she gained a reputation and a grudging respect for her abilities.

He liked to watch her work, it was refreshing. Right now she was leaning on the edge of her desk, mostly visible through the doorways, getting the handover update from The Ferg as he headed home and she took over the night shift.

His eyes followed the long sleek outline of her legs, hugging the curve of that oh so appealing ass of hers, when he realised she had turned around, arms crossed , looking at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

He sighed and turned his attention back towards the discarded documents spread half across his desk and his lap, completely forgotten in his musing, and tried to concentrate.

VIC

It was late and he was still in the office, reading by the light of the desk lamp. She understood about the not wanting to go home to an empty house, the comfort to be found in familiar work surroundings that didn't contain memories that cannot be escaped.

For a Friday it had been quiet so far, an early snow promised by the forecasters might have helped with that.

Vic sat at her desk and fiddled with a pen, pondering her options. She knew what she felt was real, and she was pretty sure he felt something similar, but for what ever reason he would not act on it. So deductive reasoning therefore held that as the second party in this dance, SHE would have to make the first move.

She was OK with that.

She sauntered into his office a bit later commenting "Quiet night for a change" and wandered over to the shortcut door, and dragged a chair in front of it, wandered back to the usual door and locked it. She turned the main light off to the office and the only illumination was the desk lamp and the glow from the streetlights outside.

He looked up and frowned at her when she turned the light off, and she sashayed slowly over around his side of the desk and leaned back against it, and stared at him, pursing her lips speculatively. Only then did he notice she was barefoot which was ridiculous.

Slowly she began unbuttoning her shirt, untucking it so that it was fully open, and spread it open wide so he got a good look at the leopard print and black lace bra she was wearing underneath it.

Vic said quietly "I figured instead of undressing me with your eyes, you might enjoy the opportunity for real this time".

He had no expression worth noting but the papers in his hands were now crumpled and torn apart, and both of his hands were trembling and she leaned forward and placed one finger on his lips for a moment "I can see this might be a bit of a surprise for you, so let me help and do the undressing bit for you" and she slowly peeled off the shirt and dropped it on the floor beside her

His jaw clenched and worked and the papers were completely mangled now and she leaned forward, placing a hand on each arm of the chair until their faces were close enough to kiss and she whispered "If you tell me to stop, I will put my shirt on and go back to work and we will never speak of this again." And she bought one hand up to press against his lips for a moment more "Before you commit yourself, you need to know that this is the one and only chance you are ever going to get. Its time to get your game face on Big Guy"

She hovered, her lips oh so nearly touching his and whispered, eyes bright "One word Walt, that's all it takes and " he kissed her. Given the angle and everything it wasn't much of a kiss, but what it meant….. well it meant EVERYTHING.

Vic smiled as she put one knee up on the chair (was all she could fit) and sank down into his lap, closing the deal on that kiss, slanting her head to get the best angle and moaning deep in her throat as their tongues finally made contact, his hand sliding down her back to her ass and pulling her closer to him.

WALT

He was sure he was lucid dreaming, this was a scene he had played out in his mind or dreams in so many different ways, he wasn't entirely sure it was real until she moaned, tangling her tongue with his. His hand cupped her ass, pulling her forward, but there wasn't room for both of them in the chair, so he sat forward a bit, bracing her with both hands and lifted them both up with one smooth move of those strong thighs. It wasn't far, just enough to get her seated on his desk.

She paused and took a breath, wide eyed at the abrupt change of scenery and then laughed, a low sexy laugh, scooted forward and wrapped her legs around him, and pulled his head down for another deep exploratory kiss. This angle was much better for the both of them, Walt brushing aside the assorted bits and pieces decorating his desk, that were now very much in the way.

He kissed his way down her neck and collarbone and was heading for that inviting valley between her satin clad breasts when her hands got busy down the front of his shirt, unsnapping the pearl snaps in one determined yank and she started working towards pulling it back off his shoulders, when Walt pulled back and gently grabbed both wrists and murmured "You still have half of your clothes on ….."

Her eyes wide and she choked out a laugh "Oh it's like that is it?" and he nodded and deliberately resumed his seat in his chair, even pushing it back a bit, to give her some room and opened a hand in bold invitation. It was hard to tell his expression because of the limited light that she was mostly blocking so she slid off the desk onto the floor, and over to the side a bit, so she was in the pool of light and started humming little, swaying her hips from side to side, throwing in a shimmy or two and moving around in a circle, unbuttoning her jeans so that her fly was wide open by the time she turned around, clearly showing skimpy under the same pattern as her bra.

Walt's control was shredding well and truly by this point, and it was only his deathgrip on the arms of the chairs that kept him in his seat, though they were creaking alarmingly at this point. Vic smiled and shimmied the jeans down her hips a few inches, turning around and leaning forward on the desk, ass pointed in his direction and threw a sultry glance over her shoulder as she inched the jeans down oh so slowly, hips still rocking to the beat she was humming.

Murmuring "Jesus H Christ" he launched himself out of the chair, yanked the jeans halfway down her legs, and used one hand to pull her hips towards him as he ground the aching hardness in the front of his jeans into the cleft between her ass cheeks, and the other hand coming up to briefly cup first one full breast and then the other.

Hands at her hips, he turned her around and lifted her til she was sitting on the edge of the desk and ripped the jeans away til she sat there, swaying, dressed only in that lingerie which maddeningly concealed as much as it revealed. He slid her hips back toward his as he ground himself into her and finally, finally let go of that iron control, and as he kissed her, he groaned, hard and hungry for her.

* * *

**OK peeps, Im still polishing the rest of this so might be a day or two. Note when I do update it will have an M rating, so you will have to make sure your filter on the reading page is set to ALL so you will see it, otherwise it will disappear.**

**Its getting hot in here!**


	3. Chapter 3

VIC

She had laughed, doing a sexy lap dance for him, but pinned underneath him on the desk, feeling the raw evidence of his desire, his kisses burning a hot trail down her throat, across her chest and now down towards the front clasp of her favourite leopardprint bra, and suddenly this was all kinds of serious business.

Reaching down to the edge of the desk with her hands for leverage, she pulled her body towards his, tightening her legs around his waist and closing that connection between them. Walt paused in his kissing tour of her body, and rested his forehead against her chest, whispering something incomprehensible for a moment and where their bodies were touching, she could feel him trembling.

Quietly she said his name "Walt" and after a moment he lifted his head, his eyes dark and hazed with desire and she waited til he gained a little focus and said carefully "I'm still wearing some clothes". The confusion on his face was priceless, so she reached up and slowly unhooked her bra, pulling it open, and lifting her shoulders enough to slide the straps down her arms, dropping it off the edge of the desk. He stared at her breasts and closed his eyes and swallowed before bringing one hand up to gently cup one and lightly rub his thumb over the nipple.

"Oh" she closed her eyes sighed softly "just like that, but harder" and pushed her hips down onto his again and gasped as the moist heat of his mouth closed over one nipple and then the other, one hand cupping and squeezing firmly but not painfully and she gasped again, almost moaning.

WALT

It was the moment she ground her scantily clad crotch down on to his, that he had an epiphany. He had been raised to respect and appreciate and admire women. While the things that he wanted to do to the woman lying wantonly on the desk in front of him had a lot to do with worship, it had nothing to do with respect. He had also been raised with religion yet was not a believer, but he took a moment to close his eyes and whisper "Bless me Father, for I am about to sin" and followed it up with a hearfelt "Thankyou Lord".

His pulse was pounding so hard, he didn't hear her speak, so was more surprised than he should have been when she undid and removed her bra, and lay there in obvious invitation. Still not quite believing this was real, gently reaching out to cup and stroke with one gentle hand, his other one trembling with the force of holding him upright, as right now, he couldn't actually feel his legs.

When she spoke again, he still wasn't registering the words, but as she writhed against him again, he lost what little mental capacity for thought that remained, and responded purely on desperate and long deprived instinct and lowering his mouth to her breasts, devoured the banquet laid out for him, returning now and then to plunder her mouth.

She arched up into his touch, one hand tangled in his hair, tugging his head down, and her moans were deeper and more heartfelt, and he hadn't realised Vic was a religious woman either, but God was being invoked almost constantly this evening.

He paused to catch his breath, resting his head on his forearm, pulse still pounding while his right hand lightly traced its way over her contours, circling one glistening erect nipple and then the other, swooping down the soft curves of her breast before finding its way down her ribs, to her hips before being bought up short by the last remaining clothing item, leopard print bikini panties topped with a wide band of elastic lace, a sensuous yet comfortable combination that struck him as eminently Vic.

One finger oh so lightly traced along the line of the waistband, and her lowerbelly quivered and fluttered underneath his touch, and he noticed that Vic was now asking for divine help from Jesus, and oddly himself. He slid a finger under the waistband and tugged experimentally, he was going to need both hands to remove them. Or his trusty belt knife….. But before that he had more exploring to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Vic lay there, helpless and gasping. God he was DESTROYING her one moment at a time and she didn't think he even realised it. That combination of tentative yet totally focused exploration of her body was utterly undoing her. She had expected, no goddammit, HOPED he would throw her on the desk and fuck her senseless.

But this, this almost …. reverent….attention to detail … was …..Oh God…..destroying her.

Now he was kissing her, cradling the back of her head with one hand as the other slid underneath the no doubt soaked material at her crotch and with a featherlight touch, gently explored her slick folds.

Destroying her!

At the beginning of this she had been the one in control and somehow the balance had shifted, and it was time to take back the reins again. Denying every aching need her body had to pull him closer and let him work, she broke the kiss, put a hand on his chest, pushing him back, and struggled to a half sitting position, pulling away from his other hand.

She sat there chest heaving, strands of hair in her face, reached out with one hand and snagged the front of the open shirt still draped across his chest and pulled him close, and kissed him as if her life depended on it. With her hand still wrapped in the shirt she stared up at him and hissed with as much venom as she could muster "Walt Longmire if you don't stop fucking about and fuck ME instead, I will shoot you, so help me God". With that she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, and watched his face as his jaw clenched and work, the deep shadows in his eyes indecipherable.

For a moment they sat there frozen staring at each other in the darkened room, tension vibrating between them and Vic wondered if she had made a terrible mistake when Walt stepped away from the desk and walked across the side of the room. There was a sound of something heavy being shifted and moved, and then fabric rustling, and then one sharp thump and a second one.

She was partially blinded by the desklamp and was startled when Walt silently loomed out of the dark and scooped her up off the desk, walked 3 long strides and lay her down on the goddamned sofa bed, now conveniently flat with more than enough room for both of them, and Henry's Navajo blanket spread out underneath her. Vic giggled for a moment, picturing Henry's face when he found out what use Walt had finally put it to.

The bed creaked loudly as Walt carefully lowered himself down next to her, and the laughter dried up as she realised he was he was completely naked, and hadn't said a word to her since she offered to shoot him. Now there was only a tiny scrap of fabric between her and him, and she didn't hold out a lot of hope that it might survive the evening intact if she didn't do something, so wordlessly she lay back, took one of his hands and hooked it in the elastic of her panties and raised her hips in invitation. They were well out of range of the desklamp now, so she couldn't see his face at all now, but his breathing hitched noticeably as he slowly peeled the lingerie down her legs to be discarded in the dark.

He ran his hand up the back of her leg as he moved back up the bed, moulding her body against his, til she was cradled on her side, face to face, one of her legs draped half over his thigh, and the erection that had finally been released from its denim prison firmly wedged in the curve of her pelvis. He held her for a long moment, and she could feel him shaking in odd tremors. Feeling her way in the dark, she traced a hand up his chest finding her way to his jaw , cupping in there and quietly asked "Walt?"

She dropped a line of kisses up his throat, wriggling up so she could reach his face and pressed butterfly kisses across his lips, whispering "Its OK, I'm here, and I want this too, but please Walt, don't make me wait any longer" and she writhed her body down his til she encounted the obstruction she was looking for and with an athletic twist of her hips she slid the slick wetness between her legs across the top of his iron hard erection and they both groaned.

WALT

Admittedly, he had limited experience with a variety of woman, but certainly none of them had ever offered to shoot him if he didn't fuck her right there on his office desk. He knew she wasn't armed, but she also knew which draw he kept his service weapon is, and given the circumstances, he wasn't really interested in being shot. Still it helped shake him from the haze of lust and physical desire and do something sensible, like put the sofabed to its probably not intended use. He could never tell Henry what he had used the Navajo blanket for though.

He was grateful for the dark when he finally lay down naked next to her, it was all he could do not to tear those panties off her and do as she had so eloquently demanded, and the dichotomy between what his body wanted and what his brain allowed had him shaking with the level of control he was maintaining.

So much so, he hadn't even realised he hadn't spoken a word to her, since he had carried her across the room to the bed, and shaped her body against his and was just holding her, until she slid down and made that final unavoidable connection between them.

He rolled over, moving her hips to a better angle and slid himself just a bit more into her welcoming silken heat, holding himself up on his elbows as he gave her a moment to make herself comfortable, startled at the strength of the thighs that wrapped round his waist, and the heels that pressed urgently into his ass, forcing him deeper. She arched underneath him, eyes closed as she moaned low and long, until he was all the way in, his head dropping down to kiss her and their tongues duelled. Walt experimentally twitched his hips and she gasped "Give me a minute to adjust" and he hovered before lowering his head to hers and murmuring quietly above her ear "we may only get a minute, for which I apologise, but circumstances being as they are" and Vic breathed a laugh and asked archly "Sheriff Longmire, do I need to have a safe word?".

VIC

She couldn't believe it when he actually thought about it for a second or two, and she felt him shake his head and say quietly "Not this time, no" and the implications that he knew what a safeword was, and when and how to use one sent a ripple of heat to her core, and the muscles there instinctively responded, and he jerked forward, surprised and they both whispered "Sorry!"

She relaxed her hips as much as she could and offering an experimental rock and roll of her own that had them both trembling, this time deliberately tightening the ring of muscles surrounding his cock buried hilt deep inside her, eliciting a throaty groan above her and he responded with his own slow thrust , and another one and then they both got the rhythym, until Vic sank her fingers into his the deep muscles in his back, breathlessly demanding "Harder", urging him faster and deeper, and again, even more urgently "Faster!"

She pulled his head down for a desperate kiss and sank her teeth into the tender skin above the collarbone for a moment, her voice high and breathy "You won't hurt me Walt, stop being a gentleman and fuck me properly" and raked her fingers down his ribs, laughing a tiny gasp as with a heartfelt groan from deep in his chest, he shifted the angle of her hips underneath him, pressing up with one arm, and holding her hips still, he did as she asked, and let all control go and pounded himself into her so hard the bed containing both of them shifted across the floor to bang up against the wall and doorframe but neither noticed.

He was lost in the sensation, so long imagined but the exquisite reality far better than any possible imagination, but still aware of her responses underneath him. He noticed when her body tightened slickly around him, when the constant murmuring stream of words and exclamations turned to ragged breathing, and then when she caught her breath again, and then again, he was ready when she held her breath one last long time, and then as her body convulsed around and under him, she cried out wordlessly long and low.

He was too close to the edge himself and two more quick thrusts took him over and down, the pleasure saturated his body, pouring its release into hers, his hoarse cry sounding as if it was torn from deep inside him. He lowered himself down to his elbows, as they both shook with the aftershocks , and with one hand he stroked the hair back from the side of her face, pressing tender kisses from her temple, down her cheekbone and along her jaw. When she relaxed against him, he carefully slid one arm underneath her, and rolled them both til they were on their sides, facing each other and still stickily joined.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before resting his head back, and closed his eyes and FINALLY collapsed heavily into the bed.

VIC

She lay there, still shaking to the occasional internal orgasmic tremor and tried to get her breath back. She lay cradled against Walts chest, hearing his heartbeat hammering under her ear, hers beating just as hard and just tried to get her breath back. The only word she had in her brain was Wow, just Wow and she laughed the tiniest bit as she remembered something he had once said to her "Ancient Chinese Curse, be careful what you wish for, as you might just get it"

Well she had gotten what she wished for and how, by god! She shifted her slightly aching hips and their bodies slid apart. Vic scooted up the bed, dropped a kiss on the faintly smiling Walts lips and slipped out of the bed, and felt her way in the dark to the doorway. Which was blocked by the bed. Hoping no one was in the landing, she scooped up a shirt she found on the floor, which from the fact it covered her nearly to her knees, must be Walt's and slipped out the other door in search of the nearest bathroom.

She was fairly certain he was asleep when she padded barefoot into the office a few minutes later, and sat carefully on the edge of the sofa, not wanting to wake him, when a strong arm reached out of the darkness and and pulled her down to spoon into him. Vic sighed and for a minute or two just enjoyed the sensation, not just the fabulous post coital glow that would probably last several days, but the long wanted small pleasure of simply being held by him.

Eventually she stirred and said quietly "Walt, I can't stay here" and his arms tightened around her for and he held her like she was something precious he couldn't part with. Hesitantly he said into her hair "Vic …I….".

She pushed back and rolled over and kissed him before he spoke further "Don't spoil it with clichés" and he shook his head "I was going to apologise…. for … well…. " and she stopped him again with a kiss, this time a deep wet intense tangling of tongues and said with emphasis " You Have Nothing To Apologise For. " and kissed him again before following up with "Except for not warning a girl that you were carrying such a high calibre weapon around concealed. Mister do you have a permit for that thing?"

Walt rumbled a laugh "Well ma'am, permits are not required in the fair state of Wyoming for a concealed carry" and he paused for a moment before commenting idly with a really overdone country twang, and she could hear the smile in his voice "Given the fact I'm the Sheriff in this here town, its probably safer concealed, for everyones sake".

She laughed and kissed him again, before reluctantly pulling away and sitting up, trailing one hand down his arm, til their joined fingers were the only contact and said sadly "I can't stay here Walt, I'm Deputy on call tonight remember?" and before he got a chance to reply, the phone in the main office rang, and they both sighed as Vic stood to gather her clothing in the dark, and Walt moved the bed away from the door, and sat down having wrapped himself in the blanket.

Vic dumped her clothes on the seat beside him, before sinking into his lap for one more scorching kiss, leaving his shirt behind as she gathered her clothes and stepped out of the darkness into the light, and to reality.

* * *

***Fans self!* Well there it is, in all its glory. I had to walk a fine line on this between being hardcore enough to account for the subject matter but still keeping it true to the characters and the way we would expect them to respond. Appreciate any and all feedback if this worked for you or not, and why.**

**Songs that inspired me during the writing of this**

**Show Me Heaven - Maria McKee**

**Heaven and Hell - Digital Daggers**

**Come Undone - Duran Duran**


End file.
